


Acceptance

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Charlotte accepted her lot in life a long time ago.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'silence'.

From a young age, Charlotte Lucas learned the value of silence, of keeping her thoughts to herself. Her mother scolded her for asking why she had to get married at all. Her father scolded her for saying that she wanted to work and support herself like a man would. She learned to keep her 'inappropriate' thoughts and ideas locked away, never to be spoken.

She was amazed when the second-oldest Bennett girl, Elizabeth, didn't try to curb her tongue. Of course, anything she said that might be 'shocking' or 'inappropriate' was said with a playful glint in her eye and a mischievous smile that disarmed her listeners. The more time Charlotte spent with Elizabeth, the more she wished she could spend the rest of her life with her than with one of the men of their acquaintance.

For all her wishing, Charlotte was raised to be practical and she locked that wish away with everything else and kept looking for husband. In the end, she found one with a modest fortune that would keep her from being a burden on her family. Mr. Collins may not be the brightest of men, but Charlotte wasn't looking for a partner like Elizabeth. She was thinking of her future comfort and resolved that a husband like Mr. Collins would be no worse than a father like Sir William Lucas.

She accepted his offer and hoped Elizabeth would understand and maintain their friendship. In the end, she did and wrote faithfully to Charlotte. She treasured every letter and every visit in stoic silence.


End file.
